Technical Field
The techniques and apparatus described herein relate to image processing, and specifically to the reduction of ghosting of anaglyph images.
Discussion of the Related Art
Anaglyph is a technique for producing stereoscopic (3D) images which may be viewed using spectacles having different color filters for the left and right eyes. Anaglyph techniques allow the viewing of stereoscopic images on conventional two-dimensional displays.
To produce anaglyph images, images for a scene may be separated into left and right views for the left and right eyes, respectively. Each image includes color components, such as red, green, and blue components, for example. In an exemplary technique, the red signal from the left image and the blue and green signals from the right image are combined into a composite image. A viewer may view the composite image as a stereoscopic image through the use of spectacles in which a red filter is located in front of the left eye and a blue filter is located in front of the right eye. For many viewers, the visual cortex interprets a composite anaglyph image as a stereoscopic image.
Various color combinations are available for the colored spectacles that may be worn by the user, including red/blue, red/green, red/cyan, yellow/blue, and green/magenta.
Various anaglyph techniques have been used, such as true anaglyph, grey anaglyph, half color/color anaglyph, and optimized anaglyph, for example.